


Loyalty

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Hand Jobs, King and Warrior, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: The king's beauty is adored by many, but only one wins his heart.





	Loyalty

 

 

 

They overwhelm him, the tightness in his chest, and the heavy working of his lungs. He can feel a blazing desire eating him from within, pervading every inch of his body.

“Zoro, love, please!” A cry escapes Sanji's lips, parted, swollen, and soon are captured by his warrior’s, who ravishes and devours, sucking so hard on the king’s tongue, determined to mark his territory in every swell, jut or turn inside his mouth and relish in it. 

Sanji’s cock is gripped in one forceful, rough fist that keeps teasing the tip to make it squish, a delicious sequence of wet noise that should shame him. Sanji moans helplessly, he shifts to break free from that tormenting, yet skillful hand; there is a crease between his eyebrows now, the kiss is too seductive and the all-mighty king is soon falling to the depths of the sensation. Heavens! He is smoldered, he is hungry for more, but his usually humble and obedient warrior is not so merciful anymore, not now when the sky has been swallowed by the darkness of the night, allowing only the moon to watch as a witness to their passionate affair.

“My king” grits the warrior with pleasure, “My beautiful king!” he almost pleads, his face flushed by the heat, his emerald-green eyes lit when the corners of his lips go up, a silent confession veiled by his secretive wish to possess.

Taking in the sun-kissed skin marked by scars of battles, and every extension of muscles and every shift of veins in the warrior’s bulky neck, the king’s two arms reach up to wrap warmly around his lover.

Zoro is astonished, stupefied by the look in Sanji’s eyes, longing for him, burning with an unspeakable desire, a raw lust harbored for him. He touches the length of his king’s chest, fingertips etching their way on the fair skin, on every blemish, every protrusion and every curve. He touches the long stretch of the king’s neck; the fluttery pulsation under the tips of his fingers comforts him of how real this moment is.

“You are forever mine…”

The king belongs to the people, but when the night falls and the candle burns moths, he is a man in love with his warrior. He belongs to Zoro until the tiniest shreds of sun-rays announces arrival.

 

 

 


End file.
